The study provides services in the form of advisory screening, referral and follow-up services to families who are participating in a currently active longitudinal project of research on children at risk for schizophrenia. It will at the same time permit systematic assessment of the needs of such children and their families during the children's latency and adolescence of contact with these resources, and the value of a service function in the framework of high risk research. The study is being carried out by means of regular interviews which are conducted by psychiatric social workers with families of high-risk and control children. Advisory screening and referrals are offered when indicated or requested, and follow-up visits are undertaken to assess the outcome of referrals. Evaluation of the effectiveness of the program for each family in the study will take place at the end of three years, together with a determination of the relationship, if any, between life-stress events and problems requiring consultation.